Tigerstar (AVoS)/PR
Personality :Tigerstar can be hot-headed, arrogant, and can act before he thinks, and can prove frustrating for others to try and get along with. His acting before he thinks, however, proved effective when he saved the young Hollowkit from an owl, though this ended up with Tigerheart suffering internal injuries which he died from. However, he is overall a well-meaning cat who wants the best for ShadowClan, especially after he revived it, and cares deeply for those close to him. :He also is stubborn and can hold grudges, as he regarded Berryheart, Sparrowtail, Cloverfoot, and Slatefur as traitors to ShadowClan when they did not return, but came to understand why they did not return. Another example is when Sunrise injured Strikestone, Tigerstar was livid over his nephew's injury and was the driving force for wanting the group of cats out. When Onestar refused to give ShadowClan the cure for yellowcough, Tigerstar held a large amount of resentment against him, citing his unwillingness to work together and was willing to let innocent cats die. :He wants what is best for ShadowClan, willing to go to war with the Sisters to get them off his territory and possibly taking it, as a means to try and fix the border problem the Clans briefly had. He is also not beyond reasoning with, as he saw the issue with Bramblestar's impostor outing the Codebreakers and decides to rally his Clan against the tyrant. Relationships Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw :As his parents, Tigerstar grew up close to them and loved them. However, when Rowanclaw, then leader, struggled to keep ShadowClan together, Tigerstar felt conflicted between supporting his father and trying to uphold the wishes of ShadowClan. When he left ShadowClan, he felt guilty and missed his parents greatly. :He came at odds with Tawnypelt when his mother tried to sneak his son Shadowkit out of camp, and her frustration that despite being deputy, nobody listened to her except when Tigerstar ordered it. She eventually stepped down as his deputy but offered to help him lead when and if he needed it. Dawnpelt and Flametail :As his littermates, Tigerstar loved his sister and brother very much, having a strong bond with them. When Jayfeather was accused of drowning Flametail, Tigerstar blamed the medicine cat and wanted justice for his brother. When his brother was about to be killed by Ivypool while in the Place of No Stars, Tigerheart stepped in and defended him, not willing to lose his brother's memory. Flametail later came to give Tigerstar one of his nine lives. :Dawnpelt and Tigerstar were also on good terms. When Darktail usurped ShadowClan from their father, Dawnpelt desired to leave with her parents and brother, but couldn't for as her own children were in ShadowClan. Tigerstar missed his sister and was distraught to learn of her death when she gave him one of his nine lives. Dovewing :Tigerstar and Dovewing first met on the journey to the beaver dam. Tigerheart is very protective of Dovewing during the journey, and afterward, they begin to meet at night on the border of ShadowClan and ThunderClan in secret. They grow very affectionate of each other, until Dovewing stops their growing relationship due to the prophecy and her destiny. Tigerheart is dismayed, and tries to talk to her and reconnect, but she ignores him. It is only until after the Great Battle when old sparks begin to rekindle. Soon, Dovewing becomes pregnant with Tigerheart’s kits, and tells him that she’s leaving the Clans and that she will not wait for him. She leaves and joins a group of cats called the guardian cats, and Tigerheart eventually gives us his place as deputy of ShadowClan to follow her. The kits are born, and Tigerheart, Dovewing, the kits, and some guardian cats journey back to ShadowClan. Tigerheart becomes leader of ShadowClan, and Dovewing joins ShadowClan to be with him and their kits. Tigerstar is glad to have Dovewing with him, and makes sure she is protected and accepted in ShadowClan. When Dovewing is outed as a codebreaker, Tigerstar tries to protect his mate from her punishment of exile. Soon after Dovewing leaves, Tigerstar learns of Bramblestar’s true identity and brings her back. Shadowsight, Pouncestep, and Lightleap :Tigerstar loves his children very much and would do anything for them. He worried frequently for his son, Shadowsight, when he was a young kit and had frequent seizures, and his son confided in his father when he became uncertain over the validity of his own visions and trusted his son to do the right thing, having confidence in him when other cats did not, encouraging his son to admit his mistakes as every cat makes them. Strikestone, Juniperclaw, and Sleekwhisker :As his sister's children, Tigerstar did to an extent, care for them, though couldn't help feeling they were traitors as they chose to remain with Darktail over Rowanstar. His relationship with his niece Sleekwhisker was not explored much, but he was her appointed mentor and reminisced about her when he was training the guardian cats in Clan fighting techniques. :When Tawnypelt stepped down as deputy, Tigerstar appointed Juniperclaw in her place. While this sparked outrage among the Clans since Juniperclaw was a follower of Darktail, Tigerstar refused to acknowledge it and believed his nephew had changed and refused to hear about the claims of Juniperclaw poisoning SkyClan. However, when Juniperclaw did admit to it, Tigerstar demoted his nephew from deputyship and reprimanded him, and did not appear to care when his nephew had disappeared or died. :When ShadowClan was struggling to rebuild, Tigerstar thanked Strikestone for distracting Snakepaw from Tawnypelt's injury, to which Strikestone kindly told him not to mention it. When Strikestone was injured and maimed by Sunrise, Tigerstar was livid over his injury and desired to see the Sisters forcibly removed from Clan territory, also revealing that he sees his brown tabby nephew as one of ShadowClan's finest warriors. Berryheart, Cloverfoot, Sparrowtail, and Slatefur :Tigerstar initially held resentment against the four cats as they had abandoned ShadowClan for the Kin, but allowed them to join his trek back to ShadowClan. While traveling with them, he came to understand why they had not decided to return to their birth Clan and built a better relationship with them. When Tigerstar was revitalized ShadowClan, he had the support of all four of them, and gave Sparrowtail and Slatefur apprentices, as well as appointing Cloverfoot as his third deputy out of respect for her hard work and dedication to rebuilding ShadowClan, easily working with her as the moons pass and having a mutual respect for one another. The guardian cats :Tigerheart was frustrated with the guardian cats' refusal to fight for their territory and instead began teaching them with Clan fighting techniques, eventually learning leadership skills from them and came to respect them, which the group reciprocated and valued his teachings. Antfur, Cinnamontail, Blazefire, and Spiresight :Tigerstar grew to become friends with the four former guardian cats, allowing them to follow him back on his patrol to ShadowClan. When Spire was killed saving Tigerstar's daughter, Tigerstar gave him a warrior name as a means of thanking him, and Spiresight even came to Tigerstar's leadership ceremony to give him a life. :When Tigerstar reached ShadowClan, he welcomed Blaze, Ant, and Cinnamon and they eventually became warriors under him, though he got frustrated with Cinnamontail and Blazefire when they took food from twolegs, going against the warrior code. He later grieved for Antfur when the tom fell out of a tree and died, showing that he very much did care for him. Ivypool :Tigerstar and Ivypool had a very uneasy relationship. The two met as they were both Dark Forest trainees, and Ivypool came to resent the tabby tom due to his relationship with Ivypool's littermate Dovewing. However, the two can work together, as shown during the great battle. However, Ivypool and Tigerheart came to hate one another when it was revealed that Dovewing ran off pregnant with Tigerstar's unborn children, leading Ivypool to insult him, and the hatred is strengthened when she finds out Dovewing is moving to ShadowClan to be with him. Place of No Stars :Tigerstar trained in the Place of No Stars for a while, before realizing the Dark Forest’s cats true intent. He fought in the side of the Clans during the Great Battle. , Bramblestar :Bramblestar was Tigerstar's uncle, and while the two's relationship was more or less neutral, this ended when Tigerstar became the leader of ShadowClan, and Bramblestar opposed his nephew's promotion due to him sharing the same name as Bramblestar's own father. This was made worse when Tigerstar's attitude towards The Sisters was making it uneasy for Bramblestar to try and keep relations peaceful between the other Clans. :Tigerstar is reminded of his relation with Bramblestar by Rootpaw, who, on behalf of Bramblestar's ghost, reminds Tigerstar that his uncle gave him a place to stay when the Kin took over ShadowClan. Leafstar : Notes and references }} Category:Personality and relationships pages